Modern sauna compartments are often heated by an infrared heater which is controlled by a thermostat. The thermostat will be set at a maximum temperature such as 120° Fahrenheit. When that temperature is reached, the thermostat interrupts the flow of energy to the heater which is then energized. A person in the sauna immediately feels chilled when the infrared is completely turned off at the 120° Fahrenheit maximum temperature level.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and means of heating a sauna compartment and controlling the heat so that the heat is more evenly supplied.
A further object of the invention is to provide a programmable sauna control for setting the temperature of a sauna.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.